


Unravel me at the seam

by frostedquill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, mason hewitt x liam dunbar friendship, mentions of abuse, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedquill/pseuds/frostedquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate the defeat of the dread doctors the McCall pack and the Ito pack go out to celebrate. Everything is going well until Liam encounters someone from his past.How will this affect Brett and Mason's budding relationship? A look inside Liam and Mason's lives.</p><p>I'm here to break your hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel me at the seam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BIFF1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/gifts).



> Liam x Mason Bromance.  
> Grab a tissue. 
> 
> Beneath Bleak Skies is finished!!!!

“Liam. Are you alright?”

He didn’t need to look up, to see how concerned Mason looked. He could hear the fear in the accelerations of his heartbeat, smell the bitter stench of anxiety, and the sweetness of affection clinging to his skin all mingling with the musky but crisp scent of an expensive cologne.

“Liam.” Mason said again.

“I’m fine. I was just-” he paused. They had all gone bowling to celebrate, including Parrish and what remained of Satomi’s pack. Everything had been going well, Liam had even managed to be nice, friendly even, to Brett and Corey for Mason’s sake. Then he walked in, with the Devonford prep Lacrosse team. Coach Masterson. He remembered how Brett had been laughing with Mason before pausing when he walked in. Wanting to dismiss the tense atmosphere Liam had walked up to him, to apologize. He hadn’t paid attention to the tan, perhaps if he had he would have reacted differently or made himself scarce. However it was only when they’d been done shaking hands that he’d heard Adam’s voice and caught the stench.

“They went to the beach together.” Liam said lamely.

 _“You were with him.”_ he remembers saying quietly. Masterson shrugged sheepishly, uncomfortably. The anger that had been bubbling gave way to the numbing rage he was familiar with, the one that covered up all the hurt and anger. He didn’t know who he flew towards, the coach or Adam who was looking at him like he was a rat. However he did remember being held back by Scott and-

“Who held me back?”

“Scott and Derek. Parrish moved in front of you to hide your wolfness.”

Brett had rushed to his coach’s side with an insult for Liam. The whole place had dissolved into chaos. Yells and insults being hurled from the Lacrosse team. Some players had moved to attack him but Malia and the chimeras  had been ready to defend him. While Stiles, Braeden and the sheriff moved in front of them. Satomi had let out a low growl letting them know to calm down. While Kira’s parents and Sheriff Stilenski had tried and salvage the situation.

 _“Fuck you Liam! Fuck you!”_ Liam, with some effort, tore himself from Scott’s grip and stumbled for the exit, before he completely wolfed out. _“That’s it Liam. Run back to your crack-whore of a mother. Why don’t you score her some oxy. You can help her fini-”_ He’d paused long enough to see Mason punch Adam.

“I can’t believe you punched him.” Liam said with a slight chuckle. The impact of Mason’s knuckle on Adam’s face had reverberated loudly in the suddenly quiet room. “He looked surprised.” He’d left immediately after, too embarrassed, too uncontrolled to see more.

“I punched him twice.” Liam almost choked. “What?! He looked confused. I had to make the message clear.” Mason explained with a wry smile.

“Mason Hewitt.” Liam chuckled.

“My mom paid good money for those boxing lessons. I had to use them some time.” Mason replied with a slight grin.

Liam chuckled. “I can’t believe Hayden saw me like that.” he moped. It had taken him a long time to convince her to give him a chance and now... He tried to picture her face, she looked furious... he could feel his heart drop.

“It will be alright.” Mason comforted.

_I am a monster._

“You aren’t a monster.” Mason said gently. “It’ll be alright. When you’re ready maybe you should talk about it.”

Liam shook his head. He didn’t talk to people about his Da-… his  Fath… Warren. He didn’t like to speak to him, or about him, even think of him.

“You know.” Liam said stubbornly.

“But we don’t talk about it.” Mason pointed out. It was true. Mason had been there from the beginning. He’d caught on from the bits and pieces that Liam had let slip in school. He’d heard Sarah then Dunbar argue with Warren (Warren screaming  at her), he’d seen Liam's mother get punched, he’d been threatened by Warren. Liam stayed with Mason when his mom tried to kill herself. He’d spent a week at Mason house after he totalled the coach's car. Mason hadn’t asked questions so he’d told Mason what the coach had said. Also Mason was intuitive, Liam didn't have to say anything sometimes Mason just knew like how he knew to find Liam in this deserted house.

“It’s over.” Liam said petulantly but Mason gave him a dubious look.

“Liam.”

“What’s there to say? Everyone knows now. What else am I going to add? Masterson is my father’s friend? That I found out he wouldn’t testify on my mom’s behalf, when he knew? Why do I have to say it again? I've already seen a shrink, Mason. All I want is to forget.” That would mean not looking in the mirror, not looking at his mother, not going to the beach, perhaps not even look at Mason. 

“People say it helps.”

“You don’t talk about your dad.” Liam pointed out defensively. Mason looked hurt and Liam immediately regretted the low blow.”I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“No it’s not.” While Liam was first instinct was to fight, Mason was always ready to forgive. He’d forgiven his father and he would forgive Liam (though Mason's father had never harmed him or his mother physically). “I was wrong.” Mason smiled and bumped his shoulder.

“If it makes you feel better, I broke Adam’s nose.” They started laughing hysterically. Somehow amidst the laughter Liam  dissolved in tear. Mason simply wrapped an arm around him. Liam buried his nose in the croke of Mason’s neck, he found himself doing that whenever he hugged someone ever since he became a wolf. Mason smelled nice despite the acrid undertone of his cologne. Mason was that blanket he wrapped himself in when he was afraid.

“It’s not supposed to matter anymore. We’ve faced assassins, berserkers, and dread doctors. It’s so insignificant in comparison.”

“It’s not. Normal people have the power to hurt you as well.” Mason reminded. "He's just another obstacle you have to get through."

“What did you tell Brett?” He’d noted the betrayed look the Brett had sent Mason when he'd rushed to defend Masterson and Mason stood by Liam.

“Didn’t talk to him.” Mason’s heart suddenly turned erratic.

I’m sorry about Brett.” Liam mumbled pulling away.

“Liam you’re my brother.” Mason said firmly. “Brett is just a cute boy.” Liam heard his heart flutter on the last statement. He knew that Brett wasn’t just a cute boy. Mason was strongly attracted to Brett, and genuinely cared about him. As much as he hated to admitted Mason could be happy with him.

“I’ll talk to him.” Liam said firmly. “You just gave me a speech about why I should talk to people. If he doesn’t take you back, he’s not worth it.”  he added before Mason could complain.

Mason smiled and stood. He began going down the stairs but turned towards Liam who was still sitting.

“Brett and I weren’t together in the first place. ”

“Not yet. I’m your wingman remember?” Liam reminded. "Copilot and flight attendant."

"Alright. I can't wait to see you in action.You planning on sleeping here?” Mason asked placing his hand on the wall.

“Better than facing my mom. I don’t want for her to look at me like I’m-” _Like I’m Warren._ “Like that again.”

“Sleep at my house. You didn’t actually fight so I’m sure the sheriff won’t say anything to her. Now let’s go. You know that this place gives me the creeps at night.” Mason said looking around the old house.

“Only if you change that cologne.”

“Again? This is the fourth one this month.” Mason said with a cough.

Liam paused. Mason had started wearing simpler scents since he found out about the supernatural. He was right Liam hadn’t notice but he did smell different, but the acrid undertone which irritated him was still there only stronger more pervasive. He didn’t…

“Liam.”

The sound of his name interrupted his contemplation. Horror and confusion surged through him as he watched Mason’s eyes roll in the back of his eyes. He extended his hand towards Mason but his fingers barely brushed the fabric of Mason’s hoodie. His heart almost stop beating as he watched Mason’s body roll down the stairs before he hit his head against the wall with a sickening crunch.

Liam ran down the steps heart pounding. Mason's pulse was erratic but a groan escaped him. He frantically reached for his phone only to find it gone. He'd left it at the bowling alley. He grabbed Mason's phone. It was dead.

"Mason wake up. Come on."

"My head..."

"It hurts but I need you to keep awake."

"Ok."

"Stay awake. And hold on." Liam ordered. Mason let out a pained groan when Liam shifted him onto his back. Mason's grip was weak. “How did you even get here so quickly?”

“Uber.”

Liam began moving as fast as possible without jostling Mason too much.

"Come on. Did you ask Brett out yet?"

"Tonight, after..." Guilt sunk Liam's heart.

"I like him." Liam tried.

"No you don't." Mason replied a little more alert.

"I like him for you. He's better than James."

"James?"

"James Herr." Liam reminded.

"James, not nice. Good dancer." Mason had met James when he'd gone as Liam’s date to Warren's wedding to Adam's mom. The two boys had clicked and had kept in contact after the wedding. Of course James had hooked up with Mason then broke off all contact.

"Not nice." Liam repeated. "Brett is better." He admitted.

"Corey."

"Back with Lucas remember? Besides you really like Brett."

"Brett cocky. Corey safe."

"Brett is..." He did not want to say nice things about Brett. “Not as cocky as James.”

"James was cocky." Mason mumbled.

Brett had that lazy confidence that seem to attract Mason. Good looks aside, he knew it was the first thing Mason had noted. Cockiness was what attracted Mason to James. Even Liam had found James cocky charm well... charming. He'd been a pleasant distraction from Warren and his new bride. He'd been happy to see Mason taking interest in someone.

"Brett is not James."

"A thousand times better." Mason agreed. "James said nasty things, nicer rejection from Brett."

Liam remembered that James had refused Mason's called. He didn't remember Them ever talking post hook-up.

"When did you talk?"

"Went to party. He was there. Called me cheap after we hooked up again."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"busy." Liam vaguely remembered Mason asking him to a party that he'd opted not to go to. He’d had to train with Scott the next morning. They'd barely spoken afterwards. Then Mason had left for France with his mother.

"Hey! Next time make me listen."

"S'okay you were... Pack stuff."

"Not ok. Tell me."

"Single forever."

"Brett likes you."

"Doesn't."

"Brett does. A lot." Brett had spent most of their outing next to Mason, talking to him, standing as close as possible to him, touching him lightly. He'd look like a lovelorn puppy. "You have to ask him out. He's been putting werewolf moves on you all day. Human ones too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Where do you want to take him? For your date."

"Argentinian restaurant and movie."

"There are no Argentinian restaurants in beacon hills."

"Fly to Argentina then." Mason mumbled.

"Stay awake."

"I am." But he could feel Mason's grip slipping.

"Date with Brett. Where are you taking him."

"Italian. And a movie. That way if date sucks, the movie will ease tension."

"Second date."

"His turn."

"Third date? Third date! Mason." He felt Mason go flask and almost dropped him. Now that he was forced to stop he realized that the acrid scent had increased. "Stay awake!"

"Hurts..."

"What does?"

"Everything." Mason whispered blinking rapidly. Liam took away his pain.

"Come on." He said hoisting Mason onto his back. "Tell me about your date with Brett. We're almost back in town."

"I was thinking I could cook for him. Go on a picnic. Watch a game." Mason's breathing was labored.

"Fifth date."

"A carnival is coming. To town."

"Seventh."

Mason spoke softly. He could hear a wheezing in Mason speech. And he faltered. For the second time Mason slipped from his grasp.

"Stay awake." He ordered he could see Mason trying, his eyes flitted everywhere but remained unseeing until he finally lost consciousness. He was still far from the hospital and the streets were deserted since it was thanksgiving eve. The clouds dissipated revealing the full moon. Her rays gently illuminated Mason's face.

Mason's skin was very smooth, he healed well. the only prominent scar was the one on his chest over his heart.  Liam lifted Mason's shirt and placed his hand over the discolored flesh as though he could steady the organ. The acrid smell was stronger and While he could hear and feel the irregularities of Mason's heart beat but didn't understand what they meant. All he knew was that Mason had to wake up. He looked up to the moon and let out a long  roar filled with his anger, hurt, despair and grief.

He picked Mason up and began running towards the hospital. The full moon powered him on.

Finally he saw the hospital come to light. He crashed through the doors stumbling.

"I'm leaving now Sarah. I-"

"Dad!"

"Liam!" Doctor Geyer took in the scene.

"Dad it's Mason..." Doctor Geyer immediately took action, checking for Mason's vitals and calling for a gurney. "Liam it's going to be alright. Let me place him on the gurney. What happened Liam."

"We were talking. I told him to change colognes. He was in the staircase. Said my name then fainted and fell. I think he has a concussion. I tried to keep him awake. And his heartbeat it sounded weird irregular and wrong. He started wheezing on the way back and couldn't breath."

"How long ago was this?"

"I don't know... Sunset when he fell. He lost consciousness twice."

"He's going to be ok Liam." His dad told him with a squeeze of his shoulder.

"Liam." He looked up to find Scott's mom.

"Stay with Nurse McCall."

"Was it supernatural?"

"No. I had been smelling it on him for weeks this slight bitter scent. I thought it was his cologne. It got worse tonight. He got dizzy and fell down the stairs."

"Ok is the smell the same?"

"It got stronger as we got closer it started mixing with the smell of blood. His heartbeat sounded weird too."

"How Liam?"

"Erratic and it made this weird noise, like what you hear when you hold a seashell to your ear but with every beat."

"Ok. I'm going to tell your dad ok. Have you ever notice that before?"

"Mason's heartbeat has always been weird. He has a heart murmur and it beats fast and changes easily with his emotions."

"Ok."

"Can I borrow your phone? I need to call Mason's mom."

___

 

Scott sighed heavily as he watched the Devenford prep lacrosse team depart, minus their coach who had taken Adam to the hospital and Brett who was standing off in a corner with the rest of his pack members. Everything had happened so fast. He'd been surprised but please to see Liam willing to make peace with his old coach.He could tell by the glance he addressed Mason that it was for his friend's sake. He remembered clearly that Brett had been upset about the incident involving Liam and the car. He almost startled when Kira wrapped her arms about him. 

“So much for celebrations.” Stiles exclaimed sarcastically.He couldn't have imagined that things could have turn so sour quickly.

“Do you think Liam is going to be ok?” Malia asked. He didn't have to look to sense her concern.

“We need to find him.” Derek told them decisively. “In this state he’s a liability to himself and others.”

"Mason." Kira reminded concerned. 

“Try calling him.” the sheriff advised. 

"Liam left his phone and Mason's not answering." Hayden informed them. 

"Mason will be safe with Liam." Scott said soothingly. He'd been surprised by Mason punching Adam though he felt a sick sense of satisfaction when he'd heard that kid's nose break.

"He went after a rabid werewolf." Brett hissed, his worry evident in his face, his voice and posture.

"He'll be fine." Scott repeated "But Derek is right. We need to find them."

“We’ll help.” Satomi interrupted she placed a calming hand on Brett's shoulder.

“Thank you.”  Scott said grateful.  “We should-” He was interrupted by a howl. It was long, pained, and it rattled his bones.  The other werewolves were similarly affected. “Liam.”

**“No. It’s Mason.” Lydia corrected. "Somethings wrong with Mason."**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had this as a oneshot where Liam told Hayden the truth. 
> 
> Warren Dunbar was abusive towards Sarah and she tried to kill herself by overdosing on Oxy. Coach Masterson just came back from a day at the beach with Warren Dunbar and Adam( Warren's Stepson), Liam's stepbrother. It was Warren's scent which triggered Liam, while Warren never physically abused Liam he was a witness to Sarah's abuse.
> 
> More shall be revealed in the next chapter. Again this was supposed to be a one shot.


End file.
